Night Rhapsody
by rinkarin
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga di suatu malam membawanya kembali pada sebuah kenangan lama. Kepada malam ia bercerita. dan. . Karena malam dongeng ini tercipta. . . . Yaoi. Oneshot. Seventeen, Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Warning inside!


**All Seventeen characters** are belongs to **God, Pledis ent, and their family.**

Fanfiction named **Night Rhapsody** absolutely belongs to **rinkarin**

 **Warning**. This fanfiction contains typos, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe, Jeonghan POV, and very long naration!

If you don't wanna read, I'm sure that you know where the 'back button' is.

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

Pernah merasa berada dalam dongeng klasik tentang ksatria dan puteri raja. Atau mungkin dalam kasus ini ksatria dan putera mahkota. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu, terdengar berbeda, memancing segudang tanya. Mungkin dalam dunia kalian sang putera mahkota akan selamanya terkubur dalam ruang gelap gulita dan puteri raja akan menjelma menjadi pemeran utama.

Ini hanya sebuah kisah singkat tentang diriku, putera mahkota milik semesta. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, ini bukan kisah penuh warna-warni bunga. Bukan pula kisah remaja yang akan membuat pipi merah. Jangan mengharapkan pula dongeng gadis muda yang penuh cinta.

Ini hanya kisah biasa, datar dan membosankan.

Sederhana dan menjemukan. . . .

Baiklah, kita mulai saja tanpa bertele-tele. Kata-kata di atas tadi hanya basa-basi. Singkat. Aku tak menyukai dongeng panjang. Tulisan-tulisan dan kosakata aneh membuat kepalaku pusing. Ingat. Ini dongeng kaum minoritas. Mari kita buang sajak indah dan bualan penuh dusta.

Kisah ini tidak tercipta di sebuah padang bunga penuh warna. Tidak juga berawal di sebuah ruangan putih yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu bercorak pelangi. Anggaplah aku putera mahkota dalam dongeng ini. Jangan bayangkan putera mahkota dengan tahta permata. Jangan. Buang imajinasi bodoh kalian.

Mari kita berjalan.. .

Di sudut kota, kalian akan menemukan bangunan kecil dua lantai yang pekarangannya berisi rumput liar dan beberapa pot azalea berwarna jingga. Dindingnya dicat merah jambu. Terlihat pudar di beberapa sisi karena pemiliknya terlalu malas untuk sekedar membubuhkan cat baru. Jika kalian tak malas, silahkan berhitung. Bangunan itu ada di urutan ke sembilan dari arah utara, atau ke empat dari arah selatan.

Pintu depannya akan menimbulkan suara berderit saat dibuka. Harum pinus akan menusuk indera penciuman begitu melangkah masuk. Aneh. Selera penghuni rumah itu memang aneh.

Tengoklah ke dalam. Naiklah melalui tangga kayu yang ada di seberang ruangan dengan sofa cokelat dan perapian. Jika sudah, arahkan pandangan kalian ke sisi kanan. Disana ada pintu berwarna biru muda. Masuklah.

Kita akan memulainya dari sini. Sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat biru muda. Oh ya, perkenalkan. Aku tokoh utama dalam kisah ini, kalian bisa memanggilku Jeonghan. Putar gambar di kepala kalian tentang sosokku, aku tidak tampan dan lagi-lagi tidak duduk di tahta permata. Dulu sekali, rambutku berwarna pirang dan panjang hingga ke bahu. Mereka bilang aku cantik, tapi bunga mawar juga cantik, bias warna di senja hari juga cantik. Sampai pada suatu hari aku sadar, mereka bilang begitu dengan sorot mata yang berkilat jenaka. Bohong. Mereka tidak bilang aku cantik.

Sudah 22 tahun.

Itu usiaku saat ini, atau bisa juga hasil kalkulasi berapa lama aku telah menempati rumah ini. Tak perlu terkejut. Orang tuaku tinggal lebih lama lagi. Selama itu pula tak ada yang berubah. Dari mana aku harus memulainya, oke dari ruangan dengan pintu bercat biru muda. Itu kamarku, kalian sudah di dalamnya.

Kisahku selalu dimulai ketika gelap menyapa. Aku suka malam, karena malam itu panjang dan bercerita.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk gelisah, terbangun dari tidur siang tanpa mimpi indah. Tatapan mataku menyapu seisi kamar dan menemukan jarum jam menunjuk hampir pukul tujuh. Dengan sedikit malas aku mengintip keluar dari balik celah jendela. Gelap. Aku tidur terlalu lama, seperti biasa.

Cklek!

"Hannie, kamu sudah bangun." Sebuah suara menginterupsiku, suaranya halus menyapa gendang telinga.

"Sudah ma." Aku tersenyum.

Dari balik celah pintu kamar sosok itu melangkah masuk. Tatapan matanya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menghampiriku. Tangannya terulur merapikan anak rambut di keningku.

"Lebih baik kamu segera mandi, lalu turun untuk makan malam."

Aku mencium pipinya pelan sebelum mengangguk patuh dan melihatnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku ingat.

Lewat jendela kamar ini, pertama kalinya aku melihatmu.

Saat itu usiaku 15 tahun. Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang hanya tahu dunia lewat lembaran ensiklopedia. Setiap pukul dua siang kamu akan lewat, mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat. Rambut hitammu akan berhembus disapu angin. Kamu terlihat tampan dengan seragam dan ransel hitam yang melekat. Pernah sekali, kamu pulang berjalan kaki sambil tertawa menyusuri ramai jalanan sore hari.

Dari celah jendela pula aku mengerti. Bahwa aku menyukaimu, suka. Sama seperti gadis remaja yang malu-malu di depan lelaki. Bedanya, aku menyukai jenis yang sama, dan aku jelas bukan gadis remaja. Tapi, mama bilang aku salah. Ia menatap wajahku khawatir dan curiga.

Tiga bulan lamanya. Aku akan duduk di tepi jendela. Sekedar menunggu kamu pulang dan melihatmu tertawa. Sampai suatu hari, demi untuk tahu namamu aku mengabaikan teguran mama. Aku berjalan keluar rumah menanti kamu dengan senyum merekah. Lama, kamu tak kunjung tiba juga. Mungkin mama benar, dongengku ini tak 'kan punya akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

Tanganku mengeratkan tali ransel di bahu kanan sambil berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga. Aku bisa mencium aroma masakan yang mama buat. Papa duduk di ujung meja makan sambil mengulung lengan kemeja. Sementara di sisi kanannya ada gadis muda yang sibuk menatap layar ponsel, alisnya mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak senang dengan informasi dalam telepon genggamnya.

Aku berjalan mengendap, dan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Kakaa!" Matanya melotot marah menyadari ponselnya lenyap. Tangannya menggapai dan menarik bahuku, mencoba merampas ponselnya kembali.

"Pasti dari pacarmu ya?" Aku tertawa, mengejek sekaligus bahagia.

"KAKAK!" Suaranya meninggi, tapi sorot matanya berubah cemas. Ia mengintip sekilas raut wajah papa, mencoba menerka bagaimana reaksinya pada ucapanku barusan.

Desahan napas keras menghentikan pertikaian kecil kami. "Jangan bertengkar di meja makan. Jeonghan kembalikan ponsel adikmu." Itu suara papa menengahi.

Aku yang mendapat tatapan tajam darinya terpaksa mengalah. Dengan santainya aku melenggang duduk di kursi, mengabaikan juluran lidah dan tatapan penuh kemenangan dari gadis muda yang usianya terpaut lima tahun dariku itu.

Mama segera bergabung dengan kami, di meja makan kecil dengan empat sisi. Sambil menikmati makan malam, tak lupa kami bertukar informasi. Papa mengawali dengan ceritanya yang biasa, tentang tingkah pegawai kantor dan berkas dokumen yang membuat pening kepala. Lalu mama akan bertanya, bagaimana kegiatan adikku di sekolah serta tak lupa untuk menggodanya soal lelaki muda yang kerap mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Aku bahagia.

Sungguh.

Mendengar suara tawa dan juga suka cita, membuatku bahagia. Apa kalian sadar, aku bahkan mengucapkannya dua kali. Di rumah kecil bercat merah jambu ini, aku tumbuh dalam kehangatan keluarga dan cinta kasih orang tua. Bukankah aku sungguh beruntung?

.

.

.

Kota ini ramai, langitnya dipayungi kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung tinggi, jalanannya dipagari kios-kios penjaja makanan ringan dan pemenuh kebutuhan. Hilir mudik kendaraan menjadi tontonan sehari-hari, manusianya sibuk bergelut dengan waktu dan emosi. Ramai. Hanya angin yang bisa menyelinap diantara tubuh-tubuh kaku para budak waktu.

Semenjak usiaku 17 tahun. Aku terbiasa keluar di malam hari, sekedar berkeliling atau mencari inspirasi. Klise. Pernyataan basi yang kerap ku jadikan alasan pada mama dan papa, hingga mereka bosan dan tidak lagi peduli jam berapa aku akan sampai di rumah.

Kota ini bebas. Penduduknya berhak memilih dan menentukan cita-cita. Anak mudanya gemar berkumpul melempar diskusi, duduk bergerombol di bawah pohon maupun membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi. Benarkan? Kalian pasti membayangkannya seperti itu kan?

Aku suka malam, karena malam jujur dan tanpa dusta. Tengoklah ke gang sempit di celah gedung, kalian akan melihat sepasang anak muda saling mencumbu melepas rindu. Lihatlah di ujung jalan, sekumpulan remaja tertawa lepas membicarakan mimpi. Bukan tulisan-tulisan di buku-buku tebal, bukan pula rumus-rumus sukar yang sulit dihapal. Berjalanlah ke sudut terjauh kota, tempat dimana kalian bisa menemukan potret kehidupan yang tak tertangkap mata. Kota ini benar-benar bebas.

Tapi hanya malam yang merekam semuanya.

Aku berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan seorang wanita muda tengah bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan. Wajahnya dibaluri _make up_ murahan dengan bedak yang tidak tersapu secara merata serta _eyeliner_ tebal di kelopak mata. Tubuhnya terbungkus gaun hitam ketat yang terlampau pendek, memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Aku mengerenyit memperhatikan _high heels_ 10 senti yang ia pakai.

Apa tumitnya tidak sakit?

Tapi, yang paling menarik atensiku adalah bibir tebalnya yang dipoles dengan gincu merah pekat, membuatnya cantik.

Sebuah Volvo hitam mendadak berhenti di depan sang wanita. Aku bisa memerhatikan bagaimana ia mengambil napas begitu dalam sebelum melempar senyum simpul. Dari mobil, keluar pria setengah baya menghampirinya. Pria itu punya tubuh besar dengan perut sedikit buncit, kancing kemeja mahalnya terlihat tidak sanggup menahan gumpalan lemak di perutnya. Aku bisa menerka bahwa ia sudah memiliki keluarga, terlihat dari cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya.

Sang wanita melenggang gemulai dengan tatapan merayu. Mengaitkan lengan membisikan kata-kata penuh nafsu. Pria itu menyeringai puas, menuntun sang wanita untuk segera pergi. Di ujung mata bisa kulihat wanita itu melempar senyum padaku, sementara sorot matanya memancarkan luka.

Aku tak salah.

Malam itu dia cantik.

.

.

.

Setiap malam aku pasti berkunjung ke sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Letaknya di sisi kanan persimpangan, dekat halte bus dengan sedikit penerangan. Terhitung lima bulan lalu. Minimarket itu punya pegawai baru, laki-laki muda yang tampan dan punya sorot mata tajam. Aku ingat bagaimana ia memerhatikanku dengan seksama saat pintu minimarket terbuka. Raut wajahnya datar dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang menembus punggung dan mengawasiku diam-diam.

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Laki-laki itu bukan sosok dingin yang menyeramkan. Saat aku hendak membayar roti melon dan sekotak susu, tatapan matanya berubah ragu-ragu. Sekilas kulihat mulutnya terbuka hendak bicara, tapi saat mata kami bertemu ia malah diam membeku. Kira-kira dua minggu baru ia berani bersuara. Namanya Wonwoo, dan usianya lebih muda dariku.

"Selamat malam." Ia menyapa, persis saat aku melangkah masuk. Dengan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata.

Seperti malam-malam lalu, Wonwoo terlihat tampan selalu. Meskipun hanya menggunakan setelan kerja biasa, ia akan nampak memesona. Di setiap kunjungan, aku akan duduk mendengarnya bercerita. Wonwoo bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai kuliah. Ia ingin pergi berkeliling dunia, untuk menyaksikan langsung arsitektur indah gereja-gereja di Eropa. Saat itu ia bicara dengan menggebu, sorot matanya berkilat dipenuhi ambisi. Entah sejak malam ke berapa, ia sudah memperkenalkanku sebagai temannya, sehingga tak ragu lagi bagi kami saling berbagi rahasia.

"Kamu tahu Han, beberapa lelaki datang memintaku untuk mengenalkanmu."

"Kalau tidak tampan aku tidak mau." Kataku sambil menahan senyum.

Wonwoo tahu aku menyukai sesama pria. Ia pernah mengaku bahwa ia sempat menaruh hati padaku, tapi itu dulu. _"Aku tidak munafik, tapi kamu sungguh menarik Han. Aku tentu ingin membuatmu jadi kekasihku."_ Katanya diselingi tawa.

Kami masih sibuk bertukar cerita saat pintu minimarket terbuka.

Aku membiarkan Wonwoo berbalik arah untuk kembali bekerja. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan sosok pembeli itu dari belakang, ia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minuman. Lelaki itu punya punggung yang tegap, rambut pirang, dan tubuh bidang yang hanya ditutupi kaus tipis warna abu-abu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Pria yang menarik.

Saat ia berbalik, seketika tubuhku mati rasa. Aku menemukan sepasang manik jernih pada wajah yang bertahun-tahun lalu diam-diam ku amati lewat jendela.

Untuk sepersekian detik mata kami saling terpaku.

...

Aku menyerah.

Aku memalingkan wajah lebih dulu, "Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Aku berdiri menatap wajah Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum padanya seraya bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Jam di pergelangan tangan kiriku menunjuk tepat pukul satu. Jalanan kini telah sepi, hanya satu-dua kendaraan yang melintas. Aku membiarkan angin menyapu wajah dan menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Beberapa kali rambutku tertiup berantakan, meski tak lagi sepanjang bahu tapi tetap membuatku kerepotan.

Seolah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, rekaman kejadian lalu kembali berputar di otakku. Setelah sekian lama, aku kembali melihatnya. Dia masih seperti dulu, tampan, tidak banyak berubah. Meski selama ini menatapnya dari jauh, potret dirinya masih tercetak jelas di ingatanku. Suhu udara malam itu tidak sedang dingin-dinginnya. Langit malam itu juga tidak sedang gelap-gelapnya. Tapi setidaknya bisa membantu degup jantungku yang sedari tadi memompa cepat.

Bodoh.

Mengapa aku justru pergi, harusnya tadi aku menghampiri dan menanyakan namanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, akhirnya semesta mengabulkan keinginanku. Dan tadi aku malah menyia-nyiakannya. "Dasar bodoh." Ku pukul pelan kepalaku, berharap isi otakku akan normal kembali dan bisa berpikir jernih.

Di sebelah utara kota, ada sebuah taman kecil. Di tengahnya ada danau buatan berisi ikan-ikan. Aku tak pernah datang saat siang hari, tapi banyak yang bilang bias matahari nampak indah saat melewati celah pepohonan, dan para orang tua akan mengajak anak mereka kesana untuk menikmati akhir pekan. Saat malam, taman ini biasanya hanya diisi sepasang kekasih atau sekelompok anak muda yang sedang melepas penat bersama. Tapi malam itu, suasana taman terasa sunyi, hanya gesekan ranting pepohonan yang sampai ke telinga. Terlihat jelas refleksi bulan di air danau yang tenang. Indah. Beberapa lembar daun jatuh ikut mengambang di permukaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri.

"Tempat ini indah." Suaranya berat, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku bisa menebak siapa pemiliknya.

Saat aku mengalihkan wajah pada asal suara, mataku seketika membulat. "Kamu mengikutiku?!" Nada bicaraku bahkan terdengar kelewat tinggi.

"Iya," jawabnya tenang. Ia lalu menghadap ke arahku dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Aku tercekat mendengar pertanyaan darinya, "Belum, belum pernah." Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur suaraku yang terdengar gugup. Ia hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabanku. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia benar-benar tampan. Berdiri di bawah sinar bulan, dengan tatapan lembut yang menghanyutkan.

Semesta, bolehkah aku meminta waktu seperti ini untuk selamanya?

"Dari dekat begini, kamu terlihat cantik." Mataku melotot mendengar kata-katanya, tubuhku kaku mencoba mencerna maksud darinya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar pipiku memerah karena malu.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman, kamu pasti berpikir aku seorang penguntit. Tapi aku tidak punya niat jahat padamu. Sungguh." Ia menjelaskannya dengan cepat. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar mengapa sampai mengikutimu," tambahnya, sambil mengambil napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata, "Aku hanya penasaran." Katanya dengan intonasi yang menurun di akhir.

Mata kami masih saling menatap, membuatku mendadak bisu. Perlahan raut wajahnya berubah, gerak-geriknya nampak ragu. "Hmm .. . Atau kamu memang ingin aku pergi saja?" Katanya tiba-tiba.

Eh?

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya seolah ditarik pada kesadaranku kembali. Ia baru saja berbalik hendak melangkah pergi sebelum tanganku menarik pergelangan tangannya cepat. "Tidak! Kamu disini saja tidak apa-apa!" Mengapa setiap bicara kini suaraku selalu meninggi, dan lagi mengapa jarak wajahku dan wajahnya jadi sedekat ini.

Dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah kami. Berjalan berdua menyusuri trotoar tanpa penghuni. Ketika di taman, kami sempat saling bertukar nama. "Panggil aku Seungcheol." Begitu katanya, dengan suara yang tegas dan remasan jari yang kuat pada tanganku.

"Apa kamu ingin cepat-cepat pulang?"

"Tidak, Apakah kamu ingin pulang?"

"Tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong aku tadi memarkirkan mobilku di dekat minimarket."

"Kamu membawa mobil?" Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menggeleng pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Entah ia hanya berpura-pura atau benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban yang harus diberikan padaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali untuk mengambilnya?" tanyanya sedikit kikuk.

Jarak taman dengan minimarket tempat Wonwoo bekerja bisa ditempuh sekitar 15 menit. Tapi aku dan Seungcheol telah mengambil rute yang berbeda, kami melalui arah yang berlawanan dari tempat semula. Beruntung, kami belum berjalan terlalu jauh. "Tidak masalah, kita bisa kembali," jawabku meyakinkannya.

Hampir lima menit kami berjalan tanpa suara, hanya hela napas dan langkah kaki yang menusuk telinga. Kami hanya berjalan dalam diam, beriringan tanpa berpegangan tangan.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Hmmm."

"Untuk apa kamu berkeliling kota saat malam begini?"

"Apa ya? Senang saja." Jawabku singkat sambil meliriknya. "Aku suka malam, itu saja." Dapat kulihat Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Ini aneh, tapi aku merasa kita seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Aku mencoba menanggapinya dengan tenang. Lagipula Seungcheol tidak perlu tahu bahwa diam-diam dulu aku sering memperhatikannya.

"Lihat! Kita sudah sampai." Katanya penuh antusias.

Nyatanya kami berhenti di depan rumah makan cepat saji tepat di seberang minimarket. Entah sudah berapa kali aku dibuat terkejut hari ini. Di depanku terpakir Bentley berwarna jingga, aku semakin dibuat menganga saat melihat Seungcheol masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kamu tidak mau masuk?" Melihatku yang hanya diam, membuat Seungcheol kembali bicara "Tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Ucapnya dengan peduli.

"Percayalah aku tidak mencurinya jika itu yang kamu pikirkan." Seolah membaca pikiranku Seungcheol hanya terkekeh melihatku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu yakin tidak mencurinya?" Aku kembali menatapnya curiga setelah mendudukan diri dengan nyaman di samping kursi pengemudi.

Aku memang tidak tahu banyak soal otomotif. Tapi aku yakin sekali mobil ini berharga lebih dari ratusan juta. Bukannya menanggapi, Seungcheol hanya tertawa sambil menjalankan mobilnya melintasi jalanan.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Seungcheol membawaku berkeliling kota. Seperti yang diucapkannya, ia memang tidak berbuat hal-hal aneh. Aku bahkan hanya mengamati pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dan kilau lampu-lampu jalan. Meskipun tak ada obrolan yang tercipta, perjalanan kami tidak dihinggapi kecanggungan. Sebagai gantinya, kami ditemani suara musik yang menggema. Persis seperti adegan di drama-drama picisan, dimana tokoh utamanya berdua di dalam mobil mewah setelah berkencan.

Seungcheol memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi pantai, tepat menghadap lautan luas. Hanya sinar bulan yang menjadi penerangan kami di kala itu. Mungkin, memang sejak awal ia berniat membawaku kemari. Jika dipikir-pikir tempat ini sangat sepi, tiba-tiba saja segala kemungkinan buruk kembali melintas di kepalaku.

"Aku biasanya keluar malam hari saat membutuhkan ketenangan. Orang tuaku di rumah selalu bertengkar." Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Ku pikir ia akan langsung membekapku seperti tingkah para penjahat di tv, tapi nyatanya ia malah berbicara sendu tentang keluarga.

Sepertinya malam ini akan benar-benar penuh cerita. Aku mengambil napas dalam sebelum menanggapinya "Jika kamu ingin tahu alasanku, itu akan sangat panjang. Dan aku bahkan tidak yakin kamu siap mendengarnya."

Alisnya terangkat penuh minat. "Oh ya? Kenapa? Kamu bahkan belum bilang." Ia menanggapi.

"Karena hanya malam yang mengerti."

"Maksudnya?" Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang sama ia kembali bertanya.

"Dulu aku sering memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia selalu melewati rumahku ketika pulang sekolah. Karena dia pula aku mulai membuat rambutku panjang seperti wanita" Aku menangkupkan telapak tanganku ke wajah. Antara malu atau tak sanggup melanjutkan cerita, atau mungkin juga keduanya.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa dia tampan?"

Aku seketika mengangkat wajah mendengar pertanyaannya, "Menurutku, saat itu dia yang tertampan." Jawabku pasti.

"Kalau denganku, lebih tampan siapa?"

Jika saja Seungcheol tahu bahwa bocah laki-laki itu dan dia adalah orang yang sama, "Kamu lebih tampan." Tentu saja, aku jadi ingin menjerit rasanya.

"Tentu saja." Seungcheol melepas tatapan mata kami, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada laut lepas. "Apa keluargamu tahu?"

"Hanya mama. Dan sekarang setelah mengerti bahwa ternyata orang-orang menggapnya salah, aku semakin menyembunyikannya. Aku tak mau membuat mama malu."

Ia lalu menggengam jemariku, mengusapnya perlahan mencoba memberiku kenyamanan, "Siapa orang yang menanggapmu salah?"

"Seungcheol. Kupikir kamu tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Tentu saja hampir semua manusia menganggapku salah. Aku ini laki-laki dan fakta bahwa aku juga menyukai laki-laki tentu membuatku tampak tidak normal."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu salah. Dan berhentilah bicara seolah-olah kamu mengerti batasan antara normal dan tidak normal."

Aku tertegun.

Apa maksudnya?

"Sekarang coba pikirkan, apakah mereka para pria beristri yang diam-diam memiliki simpanan bisa disebut normal? Atau seorang guru yang menjalin cinta dengan muridnya itu normal? Jika menurutmu normal hanyalah sebatas hubungan laki-laki dan wanita. Maka kamu salah, tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar normal di dunia ini." Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi, dan lagi Seungcheol terdengar seperti menyalahkanku.

"Kamu yang tidak tahu. Dulu teman-teman selalu bilang kalau aku tak cocok jadi pria. Katanya tak ada laki-laki yang punya rambut panjang dan berpenampilan seperti wanita. Mereka bilang aku aneh, mereka bilang aku tidak normal." Aku mulai terisak, mengingat kembali saat-saat yang paling kubenci dulu.

Tanpa sadar Seungcheol menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tanpa sadar pula kaus abu-abunya telah basah oleh airmata. Dia mengusap punggungku penuh perhatian, membelai puncak kepalaku pelan. Dan entah kenapa, semua afeksi yang diberikannya justru membuat hatiku kian terasa perih.

Aku melepas pelukan darinya, "Kalau begitu, apa kamu tahu hal paling menyakitkan di dunia ini?" Aku menatapnya meminta jawaban.

Namun ia hanya diam.

"Adalah, saat tempat ternyaman yang kamu miliki bahkan tak menerima dirimu apa adanya."

Secara tiba-tiba Seungcheol menarik wajahku mendekat ke arahnya, hingga bibir kami saling bertemu. Ciuman itu terburu-buru, tidak ada kesan manis di antaranya. Saat jarak tercipta, Seungcheol melekatkan kening kami. Napas hangatnya membelai wajahku, "Sama sepertimu. Aku pernah memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki diam-diam. Dia akan memetik bunga dan bermain dengan anak anjing berbulu kecoklatan di pekarangan rumah. Ku pikir waktu itu dia manis sekali." Ia menghapus bekas airmataku di pipi, "Tapi, aku tak mengira sekarang ia akan tumbuh secantik ini."

Apa?

Seungcheol menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sulit diartikan dan tidak terbaca Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus puncak kepalaku, "Kamu jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi ya, aku pasti menerimamu apa adanya." Ia lalu mengecup pucuk hidungku.

Hingga detik ini aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang semesta inginkan.

Pertemuanku dengan Seungcheol secara tiba-tiba, hingga pengakuan masa lalunya yang tak pernah kupikirkan.

.

.

.

 _Aku suka malam, karena malam panjang dan bercerita._

 _Hingga kamu datang._

 _Di bawah bayang-bayang sinar bulan._

 _Tersenyum, memabukkan._

.

.

Kota ini ramai, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Seperti saat ini.

"Janji besok kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Janji."

"Dan besoknya lagi."

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Dan besoknya, besoknya lagi."

Aku tertawa lalu mencubit lengannya.

Mama tidak selamanya benar.

Dongengku ini pasti akan punya akhir yang bahagia.

 **END**

* * *

 _ **"Ini apaan sih?" Pasti itu respon kalian setelah selesai baca. Saya tahu banyak dari kalian yang kurang menyukai cerita sejenis ini. Saya juga gak punya hak buat memaksa kalian mengubah selera.**_

 _ **Saya menerima segala jenis apresiasi, dari mulai saran maupun teguran. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberikan koreksi.**_

 _ **Cerita ini hanya fiksi, tidak perlu dipikirkan sejauh logika, murni ditulis hanya untuk senang-senang saja.**_

 _ **Terima kasih ^^**_

 _ **Btw, i really wanna know all of you.. Let's be friends~**_


End file.
